devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Britain (009 vs. Devilman)
Great Britain aka G.B. or Cyborg 007 is a character from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and a supporting character of the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Backstory G.B. was once a talented British actor who fell from grace, lost his job, and became a depressed alcoholic. During one of his nightly rounds of stumbling across the bars of London and being thrown out by the barkeeps for not paying after a certain number of rounds, he was approached by a male agent of Black Ghost who offered him a whole bottle of Scotch. The man lured him in with the expensive drink and then shoved the drunken G.B. into his car and knocked him unconscious. Black Ghost then converted G.B. into the seventh 00 Cyborg model. Appearance G.B. has a bald head and has more realistic facial features than some of his previous anime incarnations. He wears a red double breasted men's military uniform with a high collar, gold buttons, a yellow scarf and black boots with a gun holster around the waist that holds his Super Gun. When dressed as a civilian, Britain wears a light pink dress shirt, a red tie, and dark trousers. Powers and Abilities 007 was designed by Black Ghost to be the ultimate infiltrator and stealth operative, able to disguise himself as any person, animal or object. This required using complex cybernetics that alters his body on a cellular level and converts the cells into any material or biological structure. His acting skills also allow him to blend him as the person he impersonates, although he is not always successful. *'Shapeshifting:' G.B. can transform into any person, animal or object. Using his acting skills, he can quickly pick up on the speech patterns and mannerisms of a person and mimic them for infiltration. He can also turn into animals such as a mouse or into objects such as blending into a wall or turning into a statue. This and all his other powers are activated by pressing a switch on his bellybutton. *'Elasticity:' G.B. can use his power to stretch his limbs to bind enemies or scale high terrain or grab something that is hard to reach. *'Size Manipulation:' G.B. can expand or shrink his body, able to become as small as a mouse or grow to the size of a giant using his shape shifting. *'Camouflage and Matter alteration': G.B. can change the atomic structure of his body, able to become any form of matter such as stone, metal or change his dimensions to hide in objects or convert to its base materials to blend in. *'Acting': G.B.'s status as a theater actor was once greatly known and after becoming a cyborg, often used his skills in tandem with his shape-shifting to act as somebody else. However, these acts are not flawless and can sometimes backfire if G.B. does not play the role properly. Personality G.B. is a jolly, loyal, and good natured soul, always making jokes and trying to add levity to otherwise depressing situations. His need to make humor in such times stems from his own sadness and regrets over his mistakes in life, wanting to enjoy life now as a hero and not have his team be in the same state of depression he faced. While he is a recovering alcoholic, he does struggle with his inner demons and sometimes relapses into drinking every so often. As an actor, he also waxes philosophically and quotes classic literary works to fit certain situations. History 007 was with the other cyborgs on Magma against the Mythos Cyborgs, unable to do anything further as 009 clashed with Apollo. By the time Magma started to collapse, 007 along with the rest escaped. At their home, G.B. hears Ivan's warning about a Devil in Japan. G.B. goes out to find information in a part of Tokyo but ends up getting drunk at a night club. Back at the Dolphin, G.B. is present for the report about the High-Teen Number Cyborgs and Dr. Adams disguised as 003, only to get slapped by the real one. During the trip over to Dr. Adams base, 007 is caught in an illusion that causes him to see a woman he fancies until the trance is broken. 007 along with the others fights off the caster Lilith and her minions. 007 manages to use his elasticity to destroy a few of the demons. With the fight against the High-Teen Numbers following after and later with the Cyborg Daemon, 007 mainly served as backup until the battle was over. G.B. would be called back into action with the threat of Black Ghost afterwards. Trivia Ishinomori revealed that Cyborg 007 is a tribute to the James Bond movie series on account of the character's English background, his former profession as an actor, his talents in the field of espionage, but more importantly that 007 can also be read as "double-O 7", James Bond's code name. Among the proposed alter egos for 009 was none other than Scottish actor Sean Connery, the very first actor to portray James Bond in a motion picture. External Links For more on G.B., Visit the Cyborg 009 Wiki. Gallery bol.png um.png|Disguised as 003 Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Anime Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Crossover charecters